


Это Провиденс, чувак

by lebkuchenhaus



Series: Провиденс [1]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lovecraftian, M/M, Monsters, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Однажды, судьба привела потомка того самого Альхазреда в Провиденс и столкнула с потомком того самого Говарда.Текст изначально был в виде маленьких зарисовок к художественному флешмобу, поэтому, если вам кажется, что повествование рваное и нелогичное, это флешмоб машет вам рукой.





	Это Провиденс, чувак

КОЗОДОИ

Козодои очень тщеславны.

Именно из их тщеславия произрастали все проблемы Говарда Филлипса Л. А между тем, сами козодои очень любили Говарда и безмерно уважали его. Именно благодаря ему козодои обрели славу и на него же возлагали надежды на укрепление своего влияния. Не все, разумеется. Европейские собратья обитали слишком далеко, чтобы осознать всю выгоду такого положения, но многочисленная стая, облюбовавшая сад вокруг дома в викторианском стиле, в центре Провиденса, была настроена на звание господствующего вида. Будущее виделось им неизменно радужным. Требовалось только поддерживать Говарда в его трудах.

Козодои заботились о Говарде как могли. Они следовали за ним по городу и предупреждали об опасности, когда поблизости оказывались ненавистные эмигранты-захватчики. Скрашивали одинокие вечера своим пением и не теряли присутствия духа, когда слышали раздраженное: «Дьявольские отродья, вы не получите мою душу!» — перед тем, как все окна дома наглухо закрывались. Козодои не унывали и продолжали петь в надежде, что смогут отогнать своим пением тех самых отродий, которых так боялся их дорогой Говард.

Козодои верили, что их пение не только отгоняет незваных гостей, но и настраивает Говарда на работу, дарит вдохновение. Временами один из козодоев подбирался поближе к окну и рассказывал Говарду истории, услышанные от знакомых птиц и зверей из соседнего леса, к западу от города. Тогда стая слышала сдавленное бормотание из-за неплотно прикрытого окна и была довольна. Они не ждали слишком открытого выражения чувств от Говарда, им хватало и такой, скупой благодарности. Ведь это все ради их великого будущего.

Не каждый день, но бывало, что вечерами группки мальчишек прибегали поглазеть на дом и фруктовый сад. Они просовывали головы сквозь прутья ограды, в надежде получше разглядеть обитателя дома, но вели себя тихо, и в отличие от мигрантов-захватчиков, не тревожили так Говарда. Поэтому маленькие человечки интересовали козодоев только как будущие подданные.

Те козодои, что были помоложе и посмелее, спускались на нижние ветви и глазели на мальчишек, а мальчишки в ответ рассматривали козодоев с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

— Смотрите какой огромный клюв, вон у того, что на яблоне! — шептал один.

— Дааа! — подхватывал другой.

Тогда козодой, раскрывал клюв, чтобы продемонстрировать влажную розовую пасть и мгновение спустя слышал протяжный многоголосый вздох, полный восхищения. После чего довольная стая по очереди выдавала несколько трелей.

А в это время чернила ложились ровными строчками на желтоватую бумагу, поскрипывало перо: «Дьявольские отродья, проклятые самим господом богом, они всегда так пронзительно кричат, когда неподалеку творится что-то невообразимо мерзкое, такое, что память услужливо отказывается запоминать, в тщетной надежде сохранить рассудок. Их гнусный хохот предвещает поистине ужасные события, единственным невредимым свидетелем которых останется лишь мертвенно-бледная луна...»

Шли годы, десятилетия, но козодои были все также преданны обитателю дома на Барнс-стрит.

АРАБ

В подержанный Opel влезли все вещи Абда, оставшиеся после того, как адвокаты «Филадельфия инквайрер» спустили с молотка практически все его имущество. Абду удалось отстоять только любимый Шевроле Корвет, но и его пришлось продать. Подсчитав свою наличность, Абд предпочел пересесть в старенький подержанный Opel. Торговец уверял, что машина крепкая и выдержит что угодно, даже марафон через Мохаве. 

— Доедет как миленькая! Ты не смотри, что это немецкая машина. Немцы умеют, когда захотят, — убеждал его торговец, любовно поглаживая крышку капота, чуть тронутую ржавчиной. Что именно умеют, Абд не понял, но выбора особенно не было. Opel был самым дешевым, что можно было купить, но не выглядел откровенной развалюхой.

К счастью, на западное побережье Абду было не надо. Никаких пустынь, хватит, наелся. Только отмахать километров четыреста на северо-восток. Он все-таки не похерил полностью свою карьеру, нашлось издание, приславшее приглашение после того, как скандал поулегся. Небывалая удача. Осталось только не упустить ее и не загубить все, теперь уже окончательно.

Первый тревожный звоночек, который Абд благополучно проигнорировал, раздался пару месяцев назад. Абд был в отпуске, решил навестить родину предков — Саудовскую Аравию — побродить по пустыне, разумеется под присмотром опытного проводника и не в одиночку, а с друзьями, послушать местные легенды.

Поначалу все шло хорошо. Двух опытных проводников, отца с сыном, рекомендовал Абду его многоюродный кузен, и на их счет он был спокоен. По плану, они должны были провести в пустыне неделю, передвигаясь на верблюдах в окрестностях Медины.

Первые пять дней не происходило ничего необычного: камни, песок, дикая жара днем и холодина ночью. Абд изредка сверялся с gps-навигатором, не увели ли их арабы слишком далеко в пустыню, но все было в порядке. Ночевки были не слишком комфортны для человека привыкшего к душу и горячей воде, Абд не жаловался, недельку можно и потерпеть, а потом он вернется в отель и будет полдня отмокать в пенной ванной со всевозможными ароматическими маслами, которыми так славится этот край. Проводники, с первого дня, каждое утро наматывали на каждого тюрбаны на туарегский манер, это было не только развлечение для белых янки, но и реальная необходимость, солнце и песок не щадили никого. Абду доставалась еще и традиционная раскраска лица. Проводники каким-то образом почуяли в нем соплеменника и настойчиво пятнали чем-то белым. Абд сопротивлялся, но вяло, в конце-концов, от него не убудет.

Странность случилось в ночь на шестой день путешествия. Когда все расселись вокруг костра, чтобы поужинать, старший проводник, как обычно, начал рассказывать очередную легенду. На этот раз была история про знаменитый город Ирам, его радужные башни, про то, как Аллах повелел разрушить город. Закончив свой рассказ проводник заметил, что они очень близко к развалинам Ирама, а его сын недовольно покачал головой и что-то бросил отцу на своем каркающем наречии, тот ответил, но никто не понял ни слова. Абд не обратил внимания на эту короткую перебранку между проводниками, его больше занимало тусклое свечение на горизонте.

— Это Медины? — спросил он, указывая рукой на зеленоватый отсвет вдали.

— Нет, это Ирам, — ответил старший проводник.

— Ты ходил туда когда-нибудь? — Абд не мог отвести взгляд от горизонта.

— Я не сумасшедший, — засмеялся тот, — думаешь, зря Аллах повелел разрушить город? — и ушел чтобы помочь сыну накормить верблюдов.

Абд подошел к краю лагеря, уселся на еще теплый песок, привалившись спиной к шесту и смотрел на далекое сияние, пока не уснул. Ему снилось, что он оставил лагерь и в одиночку пошел в Ирам. В действительности Абд был слишком рационален для такой глупости, но во сне решил, что, можно себе позволить безумный поступок.

Когда он дошел до города, Ирам был всеми покинут, разрушен и темен, как и говорили легенды. А еще он был прекрасен даже в таком состоянии. Абд долго бродил меж развалин, искал откуда могло исходить свечение, привлекшее его, заглядывал в пустые дома и все силился дойти до дворца, что виднелся то с одной стороны, то с другой, но лунного света не хватало, что бы Абд мог точно сориентироваться в извилистых улочках. 

Так он и бродил, пока младший проводник не сжал с силой его плечо.

— Абд-эль-Хазред, очнитесь!

— Что? — глаза Абда слезились от яркого солнца, отражающегося от белоснежного песка, кожа на лице горела и вокруг него была только пустыня, город исчез. — Что случилось? Где Ирам?

Потом Абду рассказали, что он ночь и полдня бродил по пустыне и нашли его только чудом. Сам Абд не мог с точностью сказать, что поразило его больше: тот факт, что он лунатил в пустыне и чуть не погиб или что он видел знаменитый Ирам.

После этой поездки ему еще пару раз случалось настолько глубоко уйти в свои мысли, что друзья или коллеги долго не могли его дозваться. Но и этому Абд не придал значения. Он еще не знал, что до катастрофы оставалось чуть меньше трех недель.

— Что это за херня, Хазред? — в его кабинет, распахнув дверь настежь, влетел главный редактор «Филадельфия инквайрер» сжимая в кулаке номер.

— Что-то случилось, мистер Горовиц? — непонимающе потянул Абд, привставая из-за стола.

— Это я тебя, сучий потрох, хочу спросить, что случилось! — и мистер Горовиц бросил свежеотпечатанный номер Абду прямо в лицо.

— Это какая-то ошибка... — прошептал Абд вчитываясь в текст статьи, — Ошибка... Случайность, — он поднял пораженный взгляд на главного редактора. — Я... Наверное, сбой в программе.

— Нихрена это не сбой! Тимми подтвердил, что ты вносил правки перед самой печатью. Я проверил по камерам, ты подходил и вносил правки! — мистер Горовиц промокнул платком бордовый лоб и щеки, — Ты заплатишь за это! У нас солидное издание и я не позволю так просто его погубить!

Он что-то еще кричал и грозился пустить по миру Абда, но у того перед глазами были только слова «Пх’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лайх вгах’нагл фхтагн», повторяющиеся несколько раз на протяжении аналитической статьи о Новом Орлеане, над которой он работал целый месяц.

Opel подпрыгнул на выбоине и Абд заметил указатель на въезде в город: «Провиденс, штат Род-Айленд, население 60 042 человека».

ПЕРВАЯ ВСТРЕЧА

— Тебе стоит поговорить с Говардом.

Как только Абд увидел Кэтти первый раз, то несколько приуныл. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что миловидная блондинка, выглядящая как вторая Мерлин Монро не в состоянии держать издание в порядке и ему придется взвалить на себя часть организационной работы, если он хочет продолжить карьеру журналиста и со временем очистить свое имя.

Кэтти сидела за массивным дубовым столом, больше подошедшим бы ее дедушке, светлые локоны легкой волной спускались к плечам, укрытым персиковым шелком, ярко-красные губы чуть кривились, когда Кэтти вчитывалась в резюме Абда. Сам же Абд судорожно перебирал в голове варианты, как склонить эту фифу на свою сторону.

— Здесь мне все ясно, — бросила Кэтти положив резюме на стол. Она подошла к окну, распахнула тяжелую створку, присела на подоконник и достав из кармана пачку сигарет, закурила что-то невообразимо крепкое. — Так что там с той статьей? Из-за которой тебя поперли из «Инквайрера».

Разумеется Кэтти все знала. Глупо было предполагать, что этот скандал не распространится в профессиональной среде. В конце концов, Кэтти единственная, кто прислала Абду приглашение, хотя раньше его пытались переманить в издания покрупнее.

— Вышло недоразумение, — уклончиво ответил Абд.

— Ой, да ладно, чувак, мы в Провиденсе, о каком недоразумении ты говоришь? — в этот момент Абд подумал, что возможно ошибся насчет Кэтти.

— У меня некоторые проблемы со здоровьем. Сомнамбулизм или что-то вроде.

— Что говорят врачи?

— Сейчас я не могу позволить себе специалиста, — Абд пожал плечами.

— Ок, принято. Как это проявляется? Ты опасен для окружающих? Ходишь с ножом по улицам? Отбираешь карамельки у детей?

— Нет, ничего такого, — вскинулся Абд. — Просто иногда впадаю в ступор, но ненадолго. Это не будет мешать работе, честное слово! — Абд не хотел унижаться, но умоляющие нотки сами собой прорвались в его голос.

— Лады, ты принят, — Кэтти кивнула головой, выпуская идеальные колечки дыма в окно. — Но имей ввиду, тут тебе не Филадельфия. Мы маленькое издание в маленьком городе, крутимся как можем, штат небольшой. Все твои статьи будут проходить через меня. Все будут знать что у тебя... сомнамбулизм или что-то вроде, и у тебя нет полного допуска. Запретить ребятам болтать про тебя в городе, я не могу, какие-то слухи разумеется поползут. Но еще раз повторю, мы в Провиденсе. Если все устраивает, кивни и я покажу твое рабочее место.

Разумеется Абд был согласен.

— Где ты остановился? — спросила Кэтти, после того, как представила его остальным. Выглядело это так: «Народ, это Абд», — она сверилась с резюме: «Абд-эль-Хазред. Но думаю, Абд не будет обижаться, если вы будете звать его просто «Абд», ведь так? Он из Филадельфии и будет строить из себя умника. Не ведитесь. Со всеми всеми вопросами по всем его действиям ко мне».

— Еще нигде, я приехал в город два часа назад.

— Можешь присмотреться к пансиону «Молли» на первое время. У нее есть недорогой вариант меблированных комнат. И расположен удобно.

— Спасибо, Кэтти, так и сделаю.

— И знаешь, что, тебе стоит поговорить с Говардом. Ну понимаешь, Провиденс, сомнамбулизм, всякие странности, — Кэтти дернула плечом.

Фонари, в историческом центре города, или все еще были старого образца, или удачно имитировали его. Пока Абд налаживал бытовые вопросы успело стемнеть. Он решил последовать совету Кэтти и остановился у Молли, цена действительно была приемлемой, более того, за небольшую доплату он получал ежеутренний завтрак. Теперь же он стоял возле ворот, над которыми крепилась лаконичная бронзовая табличка: «Музей ГФЛ». В доме, на первом этаже горел свет, сквозь открытые окна доносились голоса, Абд толкнул приоткрытую калитку и решительно, чтобы не передумать на полпути, пошел по шуршащей дорожке к высокому крыльцу. На голых ветвях деревьев сидели странного вида птицы, которые при приближении Абда к дому, принялись истошно кричать.

Прикрыв входную дверь Абд огляделся: из холла просматривалась гостиная, утопающая в темноте с единственным освещенным пятном — книгой, удерживаемой в руках то ли девушкой, то ли парнем, сидящем на высоком барном стуле. Вокруг него или нее, полукругом в два ряда, сидели люди и слушали чуть манерный голос:

— Я мало что помню о своем отчаянном подъеме по склону и по утесу, и о прошедшем в лихорадочном возбуждении возвращении к оставленной шлюпке. Кажется, я много пел, а когда не мог петь, хохотал, как безумный.

Абд не решался пройти в гостиную, чтобы не мешать слушающим и остался стоять в холле, надеясь, что это не затянется надолго или, может быть, загадочный Говард сам обнаружит его. Стоило бы подумать, о чем его спросить.

Холл тоже не был хорошо освещен, но свет лился из соседней комнаты и наткнуться на какой-нибудь предмет Абд не боялся. Он разглядел старинную мебель: бюро при входе, консоль на витой ножке с вазой, полной хризантем. На стенах висели рамы с немногочисленными портретами, фотографиями, картами, и даже вырезками из газет.

— После я разыскал прославленного этнолога и изумил его странными вопросами, касающимися древней филистимской легенды о Дагоне, Боге-Рыбе; но вскоре, поняв, что собеседник мой безнадежно банален, не стал рассказывать о своем открытии, — продолжал голос.

На одной из вырезок Абд заметил название газеты — «Провиденс Геральд» — и дату заметки, 18 апреля 1925. В памяти всплыл разговор с Кэтти, она что-то говорила про преемственность в бизнесе. Возможно она действительно сидела за дедушкиным столом, когда Абд первый раз увидел ее.

Вчитываться в заметку Абд не стал, слишком темно.

— Конец близок. Я слышу шум возле двери, какое-то склизкое тело всей своей тушей наваливается на него. Тварь отыщет меня. Боже, какая ручища! Окно! Окно!

Раздавшийся в тишине громкий хлопок, от резко закрытой книги, вывел Абда из созерцательного ожидания. Он понял, что чтец замолчал и повернулся в сторону гостиной. Парень, теперь уже точно парень, приподнял торшер, свет выхватил молодое лицо, светлые волосы, пытливый взгляд с затаенной хитринкой. 

— Привет, — сказал он чуть хриплым, от долгого чтения, голосом, глядя Абду прямо в глаза.

БАРСУК

Было обычное зимнее утро, когда барсук решил, что неплохо бы полакомиться рябиной. Вчера он как раз заприметил подходящее дерево, все сплошь усыпанное гроздьями алых ягод и недоумевал, почему птицы не успели склевать все, ведь уже середина зимы? Барсук прошел мимо, к своей норе, он уже не был голоден, но на будущее зарубку в памяти сделал. А сегодня, сразу после пробуждения, ему нестерпимо захотелось ягод, холодных, чуть горьковатых, терпких.

Выбравшись на поверхность, барсук, не мешкая, отправился к вчерашней рябине.

Добравшись до поляны он огляделся в поисках того, кто мог бы помешать насладиться завтраком, но поляна была пуста, легкий ветерок не нес на своих крыльях никаких подозрительных запахов, в отступившем назад лесу было тихо. Неспешно и даже немного вальяжно, будто и не он торопился еще пять минут назад, барсук подошел к дереву и привстал на задние лапы. Снега за зиму намело столько, что ягоды с нижних веток можно было объедать без каких-либо усилий.

Барсук примерился к первой грозди, открыл пасть, уже чувствуя вкус ягод на языке, но тут на него упал комок снег.

Это было неожиданно и барсук моргнул, затряс головой, и поэтому заметил, что позади него кто-то стоит. Незнакомый зверь был размером с самого барсука, носил очки, хотя барсук не знал что это такое, и внешне смахивал на медведя. Барсук задумался на мгновение, но решил, что ему показалось, ведь медведь гораздо больше. И в ту же секунду зверь превратился в другое существо — поменьше. Оно казалось менее опасным, хотя барсук не знал кто это.

Все это показалось барсуку очень странным. Он пригладил встопорщившуюся от переживаний шерсть, и она показалась барсуку грязной и свалявшейся, неопрятной. Барсук с младенчества не позволял себе такого и срочно опустился на все четыре лапы, чтобы натереть шерсть снегом и расчесать ее когтями.

От его резкого движения, ветка качнулась и сверху снова упал ком снега, а барсук обнаружил, что стоит на задних лапах с открытой пастью и готовится сомкнуть ее на грозди ягод. С шерстью было все в порядке. Незваные гости пропали, но барсук решил проверить и подошел к месту, где он заметил странного маленького «медведя». Снег был ровный, никаких следов после ночного снегопада, только посреди белого поля торчал кусок ткани, плотной и оранжевой, по краю которого шла молния. Барсук подумал, что кто-то, наверное еще летом, забыл здесь спальник, и понюхал его.

Чихнув от резкого запаха барсук обнаружил, что стоит на задних лапах с открытой пастью и вот-вот сомкнет ее на грозди рябины. Барсук недоуменно огляделся. Все вокруг было синим, даже торчащий из снега угол спальника, хотя вот только что, и барсук это отчетливо помнил, спальник был оранжевым. Он повернулся к дереву, оно было синим, полностью все синим: кора, прошлогодние пожухлые листья, даже ягоды! Синие ягоды барсук есть опасался. Не всякие, голубику или чернику, или даже ссыху-ягоду он очень уважал, но рябина, в его понимании, должна быть строго красной и точка. 

От такого поворота у барсука даже аппетит пропал. Он развернулся и понуро потрусил к лесу, может быть там удастся найти что-то не синее, но дойдя до первых деревьев заметил, что они тоже синие. В расстройстве он стукнул лапой по стволу, и сверху, прямо на морду, упал ком снега.

Проморгавшись, барсук обнаружил, что стоит на задних лапах рядом с рябиной. Мир вокруг заметно выцвел и был уже не такой синий, но все же до привычного ему было далеко.

Тогда барсук закричал.

«Ааааааа...» — подхватило эхо, умножая крик о стены спальни, и мистер Фредерик наконец-то проснулся сам и разбудил своим криком жену.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Опять кошмар, — признался мистер Фредерик. — Это все из-за адского семейства, гори они в аду.

— О, не преувеличивай.

— Мегган, мне снилось, что я барсук, понимаешь? Барсук! — мистер Фредерик старался не повышать голос, чтобы не разбудить дочь. — Надо запретить Кудряшке ходить в музей, черти его дери. А еще лучше — продать дом и съехать с этой клятой Барнс-стрит.

ГОВАРД

— Привет! — Говард смотрел на Абда с плохо скрываемым восхищением. Еще бы, самый настоящий живой араб, высокий, прекрасно сложенный постучался в его дверь. Не какой-нибудь там купленный актер, все по настоящему. — Ты привез Некрономикон? — спросил Говард не делая попытки слезть со своего стула. Дюжина голов разом обернулась в сторону Абда и вопросительно уставилась на него. Говард внутренне ликовал, популярность музея должна возрасти.

Абд промолчал.

Никакого Некрономикона у него, разумеется, не было. Возможно это был пароль или общепринятое приветствие у этих вот любителей рыб, Абд не был уверен. Ситуация была близка к тому, чтобы перерасти в конфуз, но все спас сам Говард. Он вдруг опомнился и затараторил.

— Дорогие гости, на сегодня все. Напоминаю, мы открыты ежедневно до половины пятого, литературные вечера раз в две недели. Вы можете оставить дополнительное пожертвование на выходе. Очень рад был всех вас видеть сегодня. К сожалению, некоторые дела требуют моего непосредственного участия прямо сейчас, иначе я с удовольствием продлил бы этот прекрасный вечер. Кудряшка, жду тебя завтра по поводу нашего обсуждения.

Выгнав всех посетителей, Говард подошел к Абду и протянул руку.

— Говард Лавкрафт, с кем имею честь?

— Абд-эль-Хазред, — представился Абд аккуратно сжимая тонкопалую ладонь.

— Восхитительно! Абд... Со мной можно на «ты».

Абд немного опешил от такой наглости и чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу, во время которой Говард рассматривал его как скульптуру на выставке, Абд спросил, указав на фотографию носатого мужчины в темном костюме.

— А вот он тоже Говард Лавкрафт?

— Он и есть Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт.

На мгновение Абд замер.

— И ты Говард Лавкрафт? — парень согласно кивнул. — Поправь меня, но я не вижу даже отдаленного сходства. Вы не родственники? Псевдоним? — Абд уставился на темные корни волос, пробивающиеся под выбеленной шевелюрой.

— Как это? Очень даже родственники, только дальние, — Говард пригладил волосы, заинтересовавшие Абда. — Ну а насчет похожести, да, увы, природа не наградила характерным «породистым» лицом. Но если бы ты увидел мою матушку, все сомнения отпали бы тот час. И потом, Лавкрафты ни за что не дали бы чужаку заниматься музеем самого Говарда.

— Ладно, — согласился Абд. — Если ты ждал какого-то курьера, то я не он. Извини, если из-за ошибки тебе пришлось выгнать посетителей.

— Какого курьера?

— Ну ты спросил привез ли я тебе некро... что-то там, вот я и подумал, что ты перепутал меня с курьером.

— Некрономикон, да. В действительности я не принял тебя за курьера, не бери в голову, — Говард отмахнулся, а потом чуть смущенно добавил, — Может быть ты не откажешься что-нибудь выпить?

Абд никогда не сходился с людьми быстро, но Говард был такой непосредственный, вел себя, будто они знакомы много лет, а не пять минут, и Абд согласился. Говард почти подпрыгнул на месте, видно было, что он очень рад. Кинулся к входной двери, закрыл ее на замок, вернувшись к Абду, схватил того за рукав и потащил к лестнице на второй этаж. Абд видел ее, пока ждал окончания литературного вечера, перегороженную тяжелым шелковым шнуром, намекающим, что не каждый может ей воспользоваться, но не ожидал, что все будет прямо здесь в музее.

— Я живу прямо здесь, на части второго этажа и мансарде. Полтора этажа отведены под музей, как ты уже наверное заметил, - тяжело переставляя ноги вслед за Говардом, Абд гнал от себя мысль, что под «выпить» подразумевалось нечто иное. — Кухня здесь, на втором, на мансарду не удалось бы завести коммуникации. — Говард дернул на себя ручку двери, практически сливающейся со стеной, щелкнул выключателем и взору Абда предстала самая обычная кухня. Мысленно выдохнув, Абд зашел, уселся на предложенный стул и принялся осматриваться. Кухня была небольшой, наверное светлой из-за огромного окна, выходящего на задний двор. Небольшой стол у стены, несколько складных стульев, чашка с остатками кофе на столешнице. Проследив за взглядом Абда, Говард ойкнул и решительно сунул ее под струю воды. Включил чайник, распахнул окно, впустив ночную прохладу. 

— Чай? Эрл грей, хорошо?

— Ты не местный? — спросил Абд, наблюдая за тем, как Говард заваривает чай в настоящем заварочном чайнике, пузатом и расписанном цветами. Сам он таким не заморачивался, в его понимании чай — это холодный напиток из бутылки, а тут такие сложности.

— Да, пару лет как в Штаты перебрался.

Разлив чай по чашкам достав из шкафа сухое печенье, Говард присел рядом.

— Британия? — предположил очевидный вариант Абд.

— Ага. Ты, наверное, не просто так пришел в музей, да? — спросил Говард поглядывая на своего гостя.

— Вообще-то да.

— Я слушаю тебя, — Говард с готовностью уставился на гостя, немало смутив его при этом.

— Дело в том, что я не знаю точно зачем я тут, — начал Абд поглядывая в окно. — Кэтти, редактор «Провиденс Геральд», посоветовала к тебе заглянуть.

Абд заметил, что к окну подобралась какая-то жуткая птица и с интересом заглядывает в дом, еще немного и она свалится прямо в мойку.

— Постой-ка, — Говард на секунду замер, прищурил глаза. — Ты ее новый журналист? — и не дожидаясь ответа прищелкнул пальцами. — Так и знал, что она отправит тебя ко мне. Кэтти молоток! Так что у тебя произошло? Видение? Пророчество? Нарколепсия? Только рассказывай все без утайки, это очень важно!

В эту секунду птица закричала. От неожиданности Абд дернулся, пролил чай и решил, что пожалуй на сегодня впечатлений и бесцеремонных расспросов с него хватит.

— Наверное мне пора, спасибо за чай, Говард. Как-нибудь увидимся, — бросил Абд поспешно спускаясь по лестнице и рискуя сломать шею на темных ступенях. Он на ощупь отпер дверь и выбежал на свежий воздух. Оставалось преодолеть дорожку и калитку. Хотелось как можно быстрее оказаться в своем номере и лечь спать, накрывшись одеялом с головой. А может даже и подушкой сверху. 

Наверное, он слишком громко хлопнул дверью, хотя и не ставил такой цели, потому что птицы, живущие в саду, проснулись. Вокруг раздались хлопки многочисленных крыльев и жуткие крики. А когда Абд уже почти дошел до калитки, одна из птиц, и вовсе нахально спикировала на него. К счастью, Абд не пострадал.

ЕНОТ

Енот помнил, что он лишь отчасти енот. Это удручало. И хотелось бы забыться, вспомнить былые времена, но вечно зудящая кожа под шерстью напоминала, что былая слава ушла. Это раньше, давным-давно, он был велик и могуч, а теперь сортирует мусор из бака выбирая то, что пригодно в пищу. Доедать за жалкими людишками было унизительно, но одновременно удобно: в одном и том же месте всегда можно было найти, чем поживиться. А вот раньше... Енотова прабабка рассказывала, что раньше, если сунешься в город, можно легко угодить на шапку. Людишки не особенно церемонились с енотами. В каждом доме по ружью, а то и по два. Еноты предпочитали обходить город стороной, леса и озер с реками хватало чтобы не жить впроголодь.

Но мир не стоит на месте, людишки размякли, обленились, теперь никто не палит из ружья по незваным лесным гостям, теперь их отлавливают. Некоторым, говорят, повезло жить рядом с людишками. Но енот не хотел быть домашней дрессированной зверюшкой, только не он. Особенно после неожиданной находки, сделанной прошлой осенью, которая полностью перевернула его жизнь.

Стояла сырая осенняя ночь, небо еще с самого утра затянули серые низкие облака, да так и не разошлись толком до следующего дня. Липкий туман путался в голых ветвях деревьев, таинственным ореолом обнимал тусклые уличные фонари. Волглая шерсть енота слиплась в сосульки, и сильнее запахла зверем. Самого енота это не волновало, он знал, что ему ничего не грозит, поэтому смело пролез сквозь ограду одного из домов, влекомый сладким притягательным запахом подтухшего мяса. Днем дул сильный ветер утихший только к ночи, и из опрокинутого на землю бака вывалились на пожухлый газон аппетитные куски. Енот захрустел тонкими косточками слушая, как над головой лениво перекликаются козодои. 

Вскоре мясные объедки закончились, но сок, пропитавший влажную землю, продолжал щекотать ноздри и енот начал раскапывать газон в надежде найти еще хоть один крошечный кусочек. Но вместо мягкого мяса и косточек под когти попалось что-то другое. Находка была крупной для маленьких лапок енота, но тот справился: откопал и будучи крайне чистоплотным зверем, боком, неуклюже подбежал на задних лапах к ближайшей луже чтобы прополоскать добычу. Лужа была неглубокой и еноту пришлось приложить определенные усилия отмывая табличку от грязи. Закончив, он положил ее на асфальт чтобы рассмотреть получше, и в ту же секунду облака разошлись и лунный свет осветил глину, с которой на енота взирали давно похороненные в памяти мира существа. Столь древние, что люди и не подозревают об их существовании. 

Енот заворожено замер перед табличкой, слушая странные звуки... Й-яаахххх!… яхаааааа!… которые сами собой складывались в слова... Йа-Р'лия! Ктулху фхтагн! Иа! Иа! Енот понял, что с этой секунды для него все изменилось. Теперь ему нужно ждать. Ждать, пока пробудятся древние.

Он так бы и простоял весь остаток ночи, слушая как где-то вдалеке капает вода и позволяя воспоминаниям прошлого, медленно но неотвратимо, затапливать память, но мимо прошел человеческий бомж толкая перед собой дребезжащую тележку, украденную из супермаркета в нескольких кварталах отсюда, и этот звук вернул енота в реальность. Он все еще енот. Привычный облик и силу смогут вернуть ему только древние, но их пробуждения еще надо дождаться. Впрочем, теперь у енота появилась цель. Требовалось подготовить этот мир к становлению нового порядка и начать стоило с того, чтобы спрятать глиняную табличку подальше от людских глаз. Им не надо ничего знать до положенного момента, когда воды забурлят и со дна поднимутся древние храмы. Предвкушая этот момент енот замер, сладкая дрожь прошла по его шкуре, где-то хлопнула дверь, мигнув, на соседнем доме, зажглась зеленая неоновая вывеска. Енот отметил, что этот цвет теперь ему очень нравится, и заковылял к лесу, унося в передних лапах табличку. К утру он рассчитывал дойти до родовой норы и припрятать драгоценную ношу у братьев и сестер. У бывших, ведь теперь Шоггот вспомнил своих истинных братьев и сестер.

ИЗВИНЕНИЯ

Прошло около семи недель с того дня, как Абд приехал в Провиденс, жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.

Немногочисленные коллеги отнеслись к Абду с большим пониманием, чем он рассчитывал. Никто не показывал на него пальцем, не шушукался в курилке, видимо даже по городу не особенно разнесли сплетни о новом журналисте «Провиденс Геральда», Абд редко ловил заинтересованные взгляды и списывал все по большей части на экзотичную внешность, хотя казалось бы Америка — страна эмигрантов, кого тут только не увидишь.

Кэтти перестала следить за каждым его шагом, и позволила некоторую самостоятельность. Но Абд, еще плохо ориентировавшийся в местных особенностях, предпочитал советоваться с ней. Ему казалось полным безумием публиковать на одной странице биржевую сводку и заметку о том, что школьники заметили в лесу существо, похожее на Тсатхоггуа. На осторожный вопрос как так, Кэтти лишь пожимала плечами и говорила: «Это Провиденс, чувак».

Молли оказалась совсем не Молли. Заправлял пансионом ее родственник — здоровый бородатый реднэк, вел дела уверенной рукой и Абду в сущности жаловаться было не на что. Поэтому, когда закончились первые оплаченные недели, он решил остаться. Абд не был особенно привередливым, к тому же пансион очень удобно располагался.

Он постепенно обрастал знакомствами, вливался в городскую жизнь, но близко пока ни с кем не сходился. Досаду вызывали лишь редкие встречи с Говардом. Ничего особенного, пару раз столкнулись в супермаркете, один раз на месте полицейского расследования, про которое Абд готовил материал. Каждый раз Говард здоровался потупив взгляд, и быстро ретировался. Абду было неловко за то, как он обошелся с Говардом в вечер их знакомства. Гнал эти мысли, убеждал себя, что был слишком взвинчен. Он даже хотел сходить в музей и извиниться, но пока не решился.

Он так и тянул бы бесконечно с извинениями, но невольно вмешалась Кэтти.

— Абд, загляни сегодня-завтра к Говарду. К воскресенью нужна статья по тому случаю с Тсатхоггуа и я хочу чтобы в ней был комментарий эксперта, — Кэтти протянула над перегородкой ячейки Абда желтый стикер. — Я написала как это правильно пишется, — она подмигнула.

Помаявшись полчаса и выпив две чашки кофе, Абд придумал план. Для начала, он все-таки извинится, и сделает это прямо сегодня. Абд взглянул на огромные настенные часы — до закрытия музея оставалось сорок минут. Этого достаточно, чтобы заскочить по дороге в кондитерскую лавку. Не идти же с пустыми руками. А уже завтра, как будто только что получив задание от Кэтти, он придет еще раз. Настроение пошло вверх и Абд вышел на крыльцо насвистывая веселую мелодию.

Абд невольно задержался в кондитерской. Выбор был слишком велик, а вкусы Говарда Абд представлял слабо. Он припомнил, что у того было жуткое печенье, больше похожее на сухари, но ничего похожего в лавке не нашлось. Продавец старался помочь, но все предложения казались не очень уместными к предстоящему разговору. В конце концов, Абд остановился на кукис с клюквой. 

Теперь же из-за этой задержки он стоял перед запертой калиткой. Свет в доме не горел, с заднего двора слышался птичий гомон, и все намекало на то, что Говард отсутствует. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Абд прошелся вдоль ограды, но не добился ничего, только привлек внимание козодоев. От Кэтти он узнал название этих адских птиц и то, что козодои облюбовали сад вокруг дома Лавкрафта, лет сто назад.

Отсутствие Говарда совершенно выбивалось из плана, но Абд не был намерен сдаться так легко. Абд зашел в крошечную кофейню, из окон которой просматривался музей, и решил дождаться Говарда. Через пару часов, когда сумерки начали сгущаться, Абд запоздало подумал, что Говард может и вовсе не прийти сегодня ночевать домой. Ведь он привлекательный молодой человек, и явно не обделен вниманием противоположного пола. Переносить на завтра обе части плана не хотелось, и Абд решил ждать столько, сколько будет возможность.

Говард появился когда уже окончательно стемнело и с залива потянулся холодный осенний туман. Он шел неторопливо и понуро, совершенно не глядя по сторонам. Абд не хотел пугать Говарда, но все равно получилось, что подошел со спины, пока тот отпирал калитку. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы поздороваться, но чертовы козодои снова загомонили. Говард резко распрямился и обернулся. Абд увидел как наряжено лицо Говарда, да так и остался стоять с приоткрытым ртом.

— А, это ты, — потянул Говард, заметно расслабившись и вернувшись к никак не поддающемуся замку.

— Добрый вечер, Говард.

— Да-да, добрый, — вяло откликнулся Говард, все еще ковыряясь с замком.

— Позволь мне попробовать, — предложил Абд, видя, что Говард уже начал раздражаться и мягко отодвинул его в сторону. — Подержи, — он сунул в руки парню коробку с кукис и вынул из его холодных пальцев ключ.

Ключ оказался старинным, с витиеватым кольцом и довольно простой бородкой. Абд вставил его в замочную скважину и повернул. Замок с натугой поддался и с тихим щелчком открылся.

— Тебе стоит поставить сюда более современный замок, — заметил Абд.

Взгляд Говарда был тяжелым и уставшим.

— Спасибо, — наконец выдавил он и протянул коробку Абду.

— Нет-нет, это тебе, — Абд поднял руки, останавливая Говарда.

— Мне, — переспросил тот.

— Да, я хотел извиниться за тот вечер. Когда... ну... Понимаешь, у меня в тот день слишком много всего произошло. В любом случае, я не должен был так поступать. Это было слишком. Могу ли я надеяться, что извинения будут приняты?

К концу монолога Говард заметно смягчился и даже повеселел.

— Наверное, я тоже виноват, слишком насел на тебя. Моя тетка всегда говорит, что я слишком бесцеремонный, — Говард совершенно обезоруживающе улыбнулся, потряс коробку с кукис, и спросил, наклонив голову к одному плечу, — зайдешь на чашку чая?

ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ

Говард вгрызся зубами в кукис и показал большой палец, на чуть смущенное оправдание Абда.

— Я не знал точно, что тебе нравится, а таких вот сушеных, как у тебя, в кондитерской не было.

— Эти тоже вкусные, спасибо.

Они расположились на уже знакомой Абду кухне. Он держал горячую чашку в руках, поглядывал то на деревья за закрытым, по случаю прохладной погоды, окном, то на Говарда. Сам Говард, судя по непринужденной позе, согрелся и расслабился — он практически растекся по стулу и части стола.

— Ну что там? Тсатхоггуа? — спросил он, расстегивая манжеты и подворачивая рукава рубашки.

Абд чуть не поперхнулся чаем.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Кэтти всегда просит комментарий «эксперта», когда кто-то где-то натыкается на чудовище, — Говард особенно выделил голосом слово «эксперта», — Думаешь, я не догадался, зачем ты пришел?

Абд почувствовал, что его раскусили как малолетку.

— Я извинился.

— Ага.

— И Тсатс...гуа я отложил на завтра, — отпираться было поздно.

— Зачем резину тянуть? Будешь запоминать или записывать?

Блокнота у Абда с собой не было, поэтому он просто включил диктофон на телефоне.

Абд сам не заметил, как начал расспрашивать Говарда обо всяких странностях Провиденса, местных городских легендах, жутких существах, когда с Тсатхоггуа было покончено. Тот охотно делился, травил байки, Абду порой казалось, что Говард выдумывает их прямо на ходу, но тот так уверенно говорил и не путался в деталях, что поймать его на нестыковках никак не удавалось.

— А козодои? — Абд задал, давно мучающий его, вопрос. — Я заметил, что на тебя они никак не реагируют, а на меня накинулись.

— О, козодои... Видишь ли, птицы обосновались здесь когда предок расстался с Соней и вернулся в Провиденс. Старожилы говорят, они просто однажды прилетели, да так и остались. Но Говард в своих письмах писал, что козодои задолго до того уже следовали за ним. Забавные момент: Говард утверждал, что птицы разделяют его отношение к эмигрантам.

— Ты хочешь сказать... — изумленно начал Абд, — они считают меня эмигрантом? Но ведь он и сам был эмигрантом!

— Предок, видишь ли, был со странностями, — заметил Говард.

— Но эль-Хазреды уже не одно поколение живут в Штатах! — возмутился Абд.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, но козодоооои... — Говард чуть приподнял брови и указал руками в сторону окна, — все еще ведут себя в точности так же как и сто лет назад. Спроси у кого хочешь в городе. Хотябы у Кудряшкиных родителей, ох семья тоже не одно поколение живет здесь поблизости.

Договорив, он взял в руки чашку и сделал вид, что пьет, хотя от Абда не скрылось, что Говард лишь прикрылся ею, скрывая улыбку.

— Глупые птицы, — буркнул Абд, а Говард не выдержал и рассмеялся, чудом не расплескав чай.

Абд ушел ближе к полуночи. Говард еще успел накормить его лично слепленными сэндвичами с тунцом, чтобы не помер с голоду, кривоватыми, но вполне съедобными. Абд сначала отпирался, но когда в животе печально заурчало, согласился. Говард же расцвел, будто сам получил подарок.

Статья была готова через два дня. Сначала у Абда получалась какая-то ерунда. Ну не мог он всерьез писать эту чепуху. Но когда он представил, что пишет статью для бестиария, дело пошло на лад. Даже Кэтти впервые одобрила текст полностью.

Окрыленный, Абд решил забежать к Говарду, поблагодарить его, но позабыл про литературные вечера. Через приоткрытое окно первого этажа доносились голоса. Он проскочил быстрым шагом до крыльца, чтобы птицы не заметили, зашел в холл, тихонько прикрыл дверь и привалился к дверному косяку.

Абд недоумевал, как это он не смог в первый раз сходу понять, что читала не девушка? Голос был достаточно низкий и немного отличался от и без того необычной, по сравнению с местным контингентом, речи Говарда. Абд прикрыл глаза вслушиваясь в интонации, ему казалось, что он снова маленький, сбежал ото всех и сидит в дешевом кинотеатре на дневном сеансе и смотрит старый британский, еще черно-белый, фильм. Шелестели перелистываемые страницы, слова лились ровным потоком, ни одного смазанного звука.

Между тем, знакомое слово вывело Абда из транса, куда увел его своим голосом Говард. Абд даже испугался, что снова впал в то состояние, от которого уже хлебнул бед, но прислушавшись, решил, что времени прошло всего ничего: Говард еще читал:

«...Есть такие отверстия в земной коре, о которых людям ничего не известно, — в том числе и здесь, в холмах Вермонта, — а в них великие неизведанные миры непознанной жизни; залитый голубым светом К'н — ян, залитый красным светом Йотх, и черный, лишенный света Н'кай. Именно из Н'кая явился ужасающий Тсатхоггуа — это, знаете ли, бесформенное, жабоподобное божье создание, упоминающееся в «Некрономиконе» и цикле легенд «Комморион», сохраненным для нас первосвященником Атлантиды по имени Кларкаш-Тон...»

Абд дождался, пока Говард попрощается с гостями, которых явно прибавилось с прошлого раза. Последней уходила курносая девочка-подросток в веснушках и копной рыжих вьющихся волос. Абд узнал ее, потому что в прошлый раз Говард отдельно выделил ее прощаясь. Остальные были ему совершенно незнакомы.

— Сегодня наплыв? — спросил Абд.

— Да, — заулыбался Говард, закрыв дверь, — так всегда когда случается оживление в окрестностях.

— Это Провиденс, чувак, — Абд попытался воспроизвести интонации Кэтти, хотя понимал, что не очень-то удалось, но Говард его понял и засмеялся. И без перехода выдал.

— Пойдешь завтра со мной в лес? — спросил Говард весело улыбаясь, но Абд видел в глазах затаенную тревогу и неуверенность. Он бегло оглядел Говарда: белая рубашка, жилет, узкие брючки и неожиданные конверсы, выбеленная шевелюра. Как такого одного за город отпустить? Да он в ближайшем овраге сломает шею, а потом подхватит воспаление легких. Абд чувствовал себя более опытным в вопросах дикой природы. В конце концов у него был недельный опыт в пустыне, а это не шутки. Абд гнал внутренний голос, напоминающий, что безопасностью и всеми бытовыми вопросами занимались проводники, а сам он чуть не щелкнул ластами по собственной дурости.

— У тебя есть нормальная одежда? — спросил он наконец, поняв, что пауза слишком затягивается.

— Разумеется. Я не какой-нибудь там... — Говард негодующе взмахнул рукой, но так и не сказал, к кому именно не относит себя.

— А зачем?

— Что зачем?

— В лес. Зачем в лес?

— Ну как зачем? Я, вроде как, эксперт по всякому странному.

— Так, — подбодрил его Абд.

— И как эксперт должен разобраться.

— С чем?

— С Тсатхоггуа, с чем еще?!

— Но мы уже послезавтра напечатаем статью, ты не успеешь внести изменения, — расстроился Абд.

— Не надо ничего менять в статье. Она для обычных горожан, но я как эксперт должен проверить. Так ты пойдешь со мной в лес?

На словах все казалось логичным и Абд согласно кивнул. Говард засиял, победно вскинув руки вверх, и радостно бросился к Абду обняв того за шею, шепнул на ухо: «спасибо». На самом деле, это вышло само собой, сложно что-то говорить не на ухо человеку, с которым обнимаешься.

Абд не ожидал такой бурной реакции. Первую секунду он замер, но потом одной рукой приобнял Говарда и похлопал по плечу.

ЛЕС

Они условились встретиться ближе к полудню и у Абда было время погуглить основы выживания в лесу, показавшиеся ему не такими и сложными. Он достал удобные туристические ботинки и теплую куртку, оставшиеся у него еще со времени поездки в пустыню, проверил шнурки, молнии. Купил, по дороге к Говарду, дюжину энергетических батончиков и небольшой походный термос, с удобным ремнем через плечо, куда в кофейне, где он вчера просидел весь вечер, ему налили горячий сладкий чай, как советовали выживальщики в интернете. Когда Абд вышел из кафе, Говард уже ждал его, сидя на ступеньках крыльца. Одет он был и правда для леса: удобные ботинки на толстой рифленой подошве, джинсы, свитер, из кармана куртки торчали перчатки. Абд припомнил, какие холодные пальцы были у Говарда вчера вечером и мысленно похвалил парня за предусмотрительность. Может быть не такой уж он и бестолковый?

Говард поднялся, заметив Абда, помахал рукой и подхватил объемную сумку. Он выглядел довольным и полным энтузиазма.

— Я буду штурманом, ок? — Говард захлопнул крышку багажника и встретился глазами с Абдом. Тот согласно кивнул, ведь и правда еще плоховато знал окрестные дороги, и Говард засиял как начищенный дайм.

Какая-то деталь в машине поскрипывала, но мотор работал хорошо и Абд надеялся, что обойдется без автосервиса еще по меньшей мере полгода. Говард рассказывал очередную завиральную историю, прерываясь временами, чтобы скомандовать в какую сторону повернуть. Через полчаса они миновали последние жилые кварталы и выехали на объездную дорогу, с которой вскоре свернули на грунтовку, уходящую в лесную чащу. Рядом с поворотом Абд краем глаза заметил желтый предупреждающий знак, но как следует рассмотреть изображение не успел.

— Да не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся Говард от вопроса, действительно ли на знаке была чупакабра, или Абду показалось. — Это же Провиденс, приезжие не очень хорошо понимают местные шутки. Никаких чупакабр здесь нет, разумеется.

Говард скомандовал остановку, когда они выехали на широкую пустующую поляну для кемпинга. То ли осень, то ли слухи о монстре прогнали всех туристов, лес стоял тихий и безлюдный.

— Тут несколько туристических троп проложено, — Говард вытащил свою сумку и аккуратно положил ее на землю, расстегнул молнию и начал копаться в содержимом. — На, держи, — он протянул Абду портативный поисковик-пеленгатор, — маячок на мне, вот он, чупакабре придется откусить мне руку по локоть и нырнуть с ней на самое дно Сайчуата.

Абд кривовато улыбнулся, хотя шутка не показалась ему смешной. Он пристроил по карманам батончики, поисковик, перекинул лямку термоса через плечо и прошелся по поляне, пока Говард чертыхаясь копался в сумке. Осень успела раскрасить листья, а ветер, усиленно дувший в последнюю неделю, сорвал большую часть с веток. Абд порадовался, что еще не успели зарядить дожди, как предсказывали ребята в издательстве, и лес был сухим. Пахло прелой листвой, немного дымом и чем-то сладким.

— Не ходи в ту сторону, — Говард неожиданно коснулся его руки и Абд резко обернулся. Он не слышал как Говард подошел, хотя вокруг лежали шуршащие сухие листья. — Там много багульника цветет, голова может заболеть, если долго там быть. Идем, нам на запад, к Сайчуату.

Тропа, поначалу широкая, через пару часов сузилась, и теперь Абд шел позади Говарда, разглядывая попеременно то лес, то пучок сосновых иголок, застрявший в светлых волосах. Абд никак не мог для себя решить, если он просто подойдет и ничего не говоря, достанет иголки из волос Говарда, это будет ок или нет?

— Далеко еще до озера? — спросил Абд.

— Нет, не очень. Скоро по лесу напрямик пойдем, тропа петляет, — не отрываясь от изучения карты отозвался Говард и не заметил, что тропинка, повинуясь его словам, резко вильнула в сторону. Если бы не Абд, притормозивший его, схватив за куртку, Говарду грозило близкое знакомство с сосной и муравейником у ее корней.

— Ой, спасибо, — Говард смущенно и немного виновато улыбнулся, а Абд воспользовавшись случаем, выловил в волосах злополучные иголки. Теперь можно было не отвлекаться.

Вдалеке чирикала птица, нормальная, ее цвиньканье разносилось далеко по лесу, листья тихо шуршали под ногами, было тихо, спокойно и Абд чувствовал как расслабляется. Идея с лесом оказалась не такой провальной. Прогулка определенно нравилась ему.

— Сворачиваем, — скомандовал Говард и начал протискиваться через густой подлесок. Абду ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Через несколько метров подлесок поредел и идти стало заметно легче. Говард стоял чуть впереди, дожидаясь когда Абд поправит куртку, съехавшую набок и отряхнется от лесного мусора и паутины.

Стало заметно сырее. То там, то здесь попадались большие лужи, которые приходилось обходить продираясь через высокий папоротник и тонкую, острую траву. Такая прогулка уже меньше нравилась Абду, но он упрямо шел за Говардом, легко перепрыгивающем с кочки на кочку. Все умиротворение исчезло, как и не было, вместо него в душе поднималось раздражение. Что собственно он делает в этом клятом лесу?

— Говард, я не жалуюсь, но далеко нам еще? — спросил он догоняя запыхавшись, резко остановившегося Говарда.

— Шшш!

Абд заглянул через плечо Говарда, что было не трудно из-за разницы в росте, и увидел у него в руках странный прибор. Абсолютно точно не современный. Его мог бы собрать Никола Тесла, если бы интересовался чем-то кроме молний.

На приборе был ряд из нескольких тусклых, даже в сумерках густого леса, лампочек и поворотная ручка, похоже, для выбора режима. Крайняя левая лампочка горела зеленым, следующая за ней, мигала. Когда Говард повернулся в сторону, вторая лампочка погасла. Говард повернулся обратно и чуть дальше, и лампочка загорелась.

— Нам туда, — он указал рукой прямо перед собой, на поваленное дерево с вывороченными корнями.

— Говард, что это? — спросил Абд удивляясь спокойствию своего голоса.

— О, рад что ты спросил! — Говард улыбнулся и Абду показалось, что-то хищное в этой улыбке, что-то такое, чего он раньше не замечал в Говарде. — Нашел это в подвале, когда только переехал в Провиденс и разбирал вещи предка. Это и еще несколько странных штуковин. Еще заметки. Почерк, вроде, предка, но содержание очень странное. Вот я и решил проверить. Тсатхоггуа видели в этой части леса. Если эта штуковина работает, то мы найдем его.

Абд схватился за голову.

— Что ты несешь, Говард, ты сам себя слышишь? Какой Тсатхоггуа? Ты отправился в чащу искать выдуманного монстра? Мы что, ходим кругами? Ты вообще представляешь как отсюда выбираться? — Абд развел руки в стороны. Могло показаться, что он хочет обнять весь лес и Говарда сразу, но это было не так. Абд был взбешен. — Вы все просто больные в этом вашем Провиденсе!

— Я отлично знаю как возвращаться, — возмутился Говард. — На тропе висит маячок, мы без проблем вернемся.

— Не знаю как мы, но я возвращаюсь прямо сейчас! — отрезал Абд. — В какой стороне тропа?

— Да пожалуйста, — зло бросил Говард и полез в карман за поисковиком. Включил прибор, покрутился на месте, — Тебе в ту сторону, до тропы около полумили, потом направо.

— Отлично. И прекрати так вести себя.

— Как?

— Будто одолжение дураку делаешь. Я отлично понимаю по-английски, что бы тебе не напели твои чертовы козодои, можешь не стараться так сильно.*

— Это акцент такой, идиот! — Говард крикнул в удаляющуюся спину Абда.

\---------------------------

* heightened received pronunciation подразумевает четкое произношение, на которое обижается простой люд, считая, что их считают недостаточно грамотными

ТСАТХОГГУА

Абд продирался через колючие еловые ветки и надеялся, что не слишком сбился с направления, указанного Говардом. Он был зол. Он был в бешенстве. Прогулка обернулась дурдомом. Ну не мог же Говард на полном серьезе верить во всю эту чушь? Абд надеялся, что они выйдут к озеру, убедятся, что туристы повстречали барсука или что-то вроде и вернутся домой. Но чертов мальчишка решил поиграть в охотников за монстрами. Не мальчишка, конечно, просто Говард тонкокостный и черты лица у него такие, что он кажется моложе своих лет. Вот бы еще идиотизмом не страдал, подумал Абд, занимался бы музеем, вешал лапшу туристам на уши и все было бы отлично.

Абд вывалился сквозь ельник на тропу, кажется ободрал щеку, но это было уже не важно, теперь он не потеряется. Отдернув куртку, он случайно нащупал в кармане батончики, вынул один, сорвал обертку и принялся жевать. Давно стоило подкрепиться, одному богу известно сколько они уже бродят по этому лесу.

Тропа становилась все шире и Абд обрадовался, что идет в верном направлении и скоро все закончится. Он съел на ходу еще два батончика и понял что хочет пить. Абда осенило, что у него есть термос, но на ходу пить было не удобно и он присел на один из крупных камней, в большом количестве разбросанных вдоль тропы. Камень зарос плотным темным мхом, был холодноват и сыроват, но ничем не отличался от товарищей, поэтому выбора не было. Отвинтив крышку, Абд налил в нее горячий напиток до середины. Не кипяток, но самое то, чтобы согреться, сделать паузу и прочистить мозги.

Прихлебывая из кружки Абд ни о чем конкретном не думал, даже за местностью не следил. Тем больше было его удивление, когда он заметил глаза в чаще. Сначала Абд даже не понял, что именно он увидел. Но потом глаза моргнули и до Абда стало медленно доходить, что происходит что-то странное. Он не мог понять какому зверю принадлежат глаза, ни барсуку, ни еноту, ни лисе, ни даже медведю глаза не принадлежали. Что-то жуткое, невообразимое и чуждое было обладателем глаз. Абд не мог вычленить где заканчивалось существо, а где начинались деревья, будто что-то произошло с его зрением и оно перестало быть бинокулярным. Он смотрел на глаза, а глаза, едва заметно светящиеся зеленью, на него. Все это продолжалось несколько мгновений, а затем существо пошевелилось и пропало из вида, спрятавшись за дерево. Мелькнуло несколько щупалец, похожих, на осьминожьи руки. Они обвили ствол дерева, что-то затрещало, будто разламываемая древесина, глухо ухнуло, утробно рыкнуло и щупальца тоже исчезли.

Абд моргнул раз, другой, впереди был обычный лес.

Когда из ослабевших пальцев выскользнула кружка и горячим плеснуло на ботинки, Абд пришел в себя. Он резко подскочил и бросился бегом к поляне, где оставил свой старенький Opel. Что-то выпало из кармана, но Абд не обратил на это внимания, сейчас для него самым важным было оказаться как можно дальше от леса и его жуткого обитателя. Выбежав на поляну он не останавливаясь подбежал к машине. Стараясь не оглядываться по сторонам, Абд дернул молнию, сунул руку в карман и трясущимися пальцами достал ключи. Он никак не мог попасть в замочную скважину и открыть дверь. Связка упала в траву, Абд чертыхаясь поднял ее и продолжил воевать с замком. Наконец, дверь поддалась. Следовало успокоиться. Абд понимал, что вести машину в таком состоянии полное безумие, он просто улетит в канаву или врежется в неудачно растущую елку. Следовало успокоится. Сейчас он глубоко вдохнет раз, другой, уймется бешено колотящееся сердце, перестанут так дрожать руки, он заведет мотор и поедет.

Абд не забывал внимательно поглядывать не только вперед, но и по зеркалам, не мелькнет ли что среди стволов. Подъехав к выезду на шоссе, Абд понял, что кое о чем забыл.

Говард.

Говард остался там, в лесу, один на один с чудовищем. Глупо было предполагать, что у него было какое-то оружие с собой. Да и чем это существо возьмешь? Абд попробовал припомнить насколько Тсатхоггуа агрессивен по отношению к людям, ведь он буквально день назад писал статью про это существо, но в голове была полная неразбериха. За последние двое суток Говард влил в него столько историй, что все смешалось. Абд сдавленно застонал, ударил несколько раз по рулю и развернулся. Он не мог бросить Говарда, несмотря ни на что.

— Алло, Кэтти? — вместо редактора откликнулся автоответчик, — Я прямо сейчас делаю глупость. Мы были в лесу с Говардом, он хотел проверить, нет ли этого, Тсат-как-там-его, и мы немного поссорились. Да, очень взрослый поступок, признаю, так вот, мы поссорились и я ушел. Хотел вернуться в город. Но по дороге увидел, ты только не смейся, этого монстра увидел. Глазастого. И в общем, Говард там один, я возвращаюсь за ним. Если местная полиция берется за такие дела, позвони им, пожалуйста. В вашем Провиденсе никогда не знаешь что нормально, а что нет. А, главное же, это около Сайчуата. Там еще поляна здоровенная для кемпинга есть. Ну ты знаешь же наверное, в статье было место, где видели монстра. В общем, я где-то там, ищу Говарда.

Абд отбросил почти бесполезный телефон на соседнее сидение, заряд батареи подходил к концу, медленно выехал на поляну и огляделся. Пусто. Что, впрочем, не гарантировало отсутствие монстров за ближайшими деревьями. Абд развернулся капотом к выезду, чтобы сподручнее было драпать в случае погони и заглушил мотор. Он немного посидел вглядываясь в стройные стволы, окружающие поляну.

— Хорошо, — произнес вслух Абд, — соберись, — чтобы услышать хотя бы свой голос в этой тишине. — Найти Говарда, надо всего лишь найти Говарда... как?

Абд выругался и схватил телефон, они же обменялись вчера номерами! На такую малость заряда должно хватить. Подрагивающими пальцами Абд пролистнул список контактов и ткнул на нужный. Вызов никак не проходил, и через некоторое время механических голос сообщил, что абонент вне зоны доступа. Как быть дальше Абд не знал. Он мог пойти к озеру, по уже хоженой тропе, но не знал где сворачивать в лес. После приметного муравейника, но как далеко? И как найти Говарда в темном лесу? Он быстрее сам заблудится. Подождать спасателей? Должна же Кэтти хоть кому-то сообщить, что в лесу потерялись люди. Не обязательно упоминать про монстра. И вдруг его осенило, поисковик! Говард давал поисковик на случай, если Абд потеряется. Какая ирония, подумал Абд, ведь потерялся как раз Говард. Кажется он сунул прибор в карман, но тот был пуст. Вот что упало на землю, когда Абд убегал от монстра.

План сложился быстро. Надо вернуться назад, к тому месту с камнем, найти поисковик и идти дальше по тропе. Скорее всего это будет не так сложно: вместе с поисковиком из карманов вывалились и батончики, заметить яркую обертку удастся даже в сумерках. Время близилось к вечеру.

Абд пару раз глубоко вздохнул, рывком открыл дверь и заставил себя выйти наружу. В голову пришла запоздалая мысль заглянуть в сумку Говарда, вдруг там найдется что-то полезное. На самом дне нашелся вполне рабочий фонарик, а остальное содержимое представляло собой исключительно старинные приборы незнакомой конструкции, вроде того, с помощью которого Говард надеялся найти Тсатхоггуа. Ни ружья, ни хотя бы ножа. Не представляя, как этим барахлом пользоваться, Абд сунул фонарь в карман, закрыл сумку, захлопнул багажник и убрав ключи в надежный карман, посмотрел на тропу. Пора было идти.

ПОИСКИ

Ни о каком неспешном прогулочном шаге, разумеется, на этот раз и речи не могло идти. Абд шел быстро, временами переходя на бег. Лес безмолвствовал: птицы попрятались, ветер стих полностью и самым громким звуком было тяжелое дыхание Абда. Чем дальше он уходил вперед по тропе, тем сильнее холодели руки и спина. Абд откровенно боялся повторной встречи с монстром. И когда на тропинку неожиданно выскочила лисица, у Абда в глазах потемнело от ужаса. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы относительно успокоится. Зверь был то ли бешеный, то ли совершенно не пуганный, стоял посередине тропы опустив голову и не спешил убегать, смотрел на Абда. Наконец, коротко тявкнув, лисица потрусила вперед и через пару десятков ярдов скрылась в зарослях.

Когда впереди блеснули знакомые упаковки Абд притормозил. Он осмотрел лес сначала с одной стороны от тропы, потом с другой, но не заметил ничего необычного. Тогда он прошелся по тропе внимательно высматривая темный корпус поисковика и попутно собирая рассыпавшиеся батончики, пригодятся. Он даже нашел термос. К сожалению содержимое вылилось, но сам термос был цел. Абд закрутил пробку, крышку и перекинул ремень через плечо, вдруг пригодится. Абд еще раз внимательно осмотрел тропу, и достал фонарик. К счастью, буквально через минуту в траве блеснул экран поисковика. Абд бросился проверять, цел ли прибор. Немного грязи и налипших листьев, кажется не должны повредить работе, а вот наполовину разряженный аккумулятор уже беспокоил. Абд не знал сколько держится заряд. Возможно, Говард плохо зарядил прибор или аккумуляторы успели разрядиться за день. Так или иначе, следовало поторапливаться, скоро совсем стемнеет и тогда не то что по чаще, по тропе будет сложно идти.

Абд более или менее точно определил место, где следовало свернуть с тропы и углубиться в лес. Он в очередной раз осмотрелся в поисках монстра, насколько позволяли заросли подлеска, и словно ныряя в омут, зашел в лес, слабо освещаемый полной луной. Ветви сомкнулись за его спиной и Абд почувствовал, как холодная рука ужаса все сильнее сжимает его сердце. Теперь он ежеминутно проверял на месте ли содержимое карманов, тщательно выбирал место, куда ставить ногу, прощупывал траву палкой, отломанной от чахлой рябины и старался поменьше светить фонариком, чтобы не тратить заряд. По той же причине он включал поисковик только время от времени, видя, что до Говарда, или его отгрызенной руки, еще далеко. Лес постепенно сменился на лиственный, местность пошла вверх и многочисленные лужи, и рытвины, заполненные водой почти исчезли. К тому же сквозь голые ветви стало больше проникать лунного света. Абд опасался звать Говарда, ему казалось, что это обязательно привлечет монстра. Он оправдывал себя лишь тем, что еще слишком далеко и Говард попросту не услышит.

Один раз Абд наткнулся на зверя, енота или может барсука. Услышал шуршание в стороне и обливаясь потом включил фонарь. Мелькнули, светящиеся отраженным светом, глаза, полосатый мех и все стихло.

Абд устал настолько, что уже готов был встретиться с Тсатхоггуа лицом к лицу, или что там у него, лишь бы это все поскорее закончилось. А еще найти Говарда, живого и невредимого. Потому что с ним точно произошла какая-нибудь неприятность, ведь это Говард.

Временами ему казалось, что он впал в такое же забытье, какое случилось с ним в пустыне, и возможно, прямо сейчас, он стоит на перекрестке, а на него на полной скорости несется грузовик. Тогда он щипал себя за руку, без особой уверенности, что этот способ работает, но грузовика все не было.

— Говард? — впервые за несколько часов Абд решился подать голос. Поисковик показывал, что маячок где-то в радиусе двухсот ярдов, и его точность на этом заканчивается, слишком неподходящая местность для подобного прибора. Это и для дневного леса приличное расстояние, а как прочесывать его ночью? Абд включил фонарь и стал тщательно осматриваться и очень вовремя — впереди зиял чернотой провал оврага.

— Вот черт! Говард! — Абд крикнул громче, очень уж не нравился ему этот овраг. Он осторожно подобрался к краю и посветил вниз.

Говард сидел на самом дне. Кажется у него порвался рукав куртки, утеплитель торчал наружу белым клоком. Даже через слой грязи и пыли на лице, прочерченной дорожками слез было видно, что Говард очень бледен.

— Абд... — прошептал он, и Абд распознал свое имя скорее по движению губ, чем по тихим звукам. — Ты вернулся?

Абт осветил фонарем края даже не оврага, а глубокой вытянутой ямы, чтобы выбрать место для спуска. Вот тут ему пригодилась бы веревка, особенно в темноте, но чего не было, того не было. Кажется, самый пологий склон был как раз пред ним. Он спустился на дно, и осторожно пробираясь через скользкие камни и папоротник, подобрался к Говарду.

— Где болит? — спросил он не решаясь ощупывать Говарда, чтобы не навредить сильнее.

— Нога, — Говард поднял на него полные слез глаза и закусил губу, — Не пойму вывихнул или сломал.

— Дай посмотрю, — Абд потянулся к шнуровке ботинка, ослабил ее, но вовремя понял, что не сможет снять ботинок без того, чтобы не причинить лишней боли Говарду, отек был ясно виден в свете фонаря. Можно было даже не думать о том, чтобы попытаться поднять Говарда наверх, при каждом движении он морщился, хотя и старался не подавать виду. — Ладно. Помощь уже в пути, надо только дождаться. Я позвонил Кэтти, — продолжил Абд, отвечая на немой вопрос. — Она должна вызвать подмогу. Сообщение оставил на автоответчик. Но Кэтти... уверен у нее все под контролем. Утром нас найдут.

— Кэтти, да, она молоток, — Говард слабо дернул губой в попытке улыбнуться. — Я думал ты уехал. Может даже совсем, из Провиденса в смысле.

— Нет, конечно. Разве я смог бы? — спросил Абд и заметил, что Говарда трясет от холода или шока, или всего вместе. — Иди-ка сюда, — он расстегнул куртку, распахнул полы и подобравшись поближе аккуратно привлек Говарда ближе. Тот не сопротивляясь вжался в теплые объятия и согревшись через какое-то время, затих. Они просидели так около получаса, если верить ощущениям Абда, а потом в животе у Говарда заурчало.

— У меня же есть батончики, — всполошился Абд и полез в один из карманов. — Вот, держи. Жаль только воды нет.

Луна стояла высоко и ее лучи хорошо освещали лицо Говарда. Он выпутался из куртки Абда, посмотрел на него с непонятным обожанием и восхищением, прошептал: «Ты мой герой», — и прижался губами ко рту Абда.

Батончики выпали из рук. Абд распахнул глаза, губы Говарда были мягкие, податливые, чуть обветренные. Абд чувствовал соль слез и крови из прокушенной губы, возможно ему стоило оттолкнуть Говарда, но вместо этого он наоборот, подался навстречу.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Абд, разрывая поцелуй через целую бесконечность.

— Как что? Дарю награду своему герою, — Говард снова устроился на груди Абда.

— Хм... Ладно.

— Ага.

— Я видел этого, Тсат-как-его-там, — ляпнул Абд.

— Ага, я тоже, — откликнулся Говард. — Поэтому и упал сюда: угодил ногой в нору, дернулся и вот я здесь. Кстати, — Говард завозился, — у тебя еще светит фонарь?

— Еще да.

— Слазай вон к тому краю, там как раз нора, посвети фонариком, мне кажется, я видел там кое-что интересное.

— Ты сума сошел?

— Нора брошенная, не беспокойся.

— Я о другом, Говард, какая нора? Ты тут на дне лежишь возможно с переломом и отправляешь меня поискать кое-что в норе?

— Да ладно тебе, я никуда не убегу. У тебя-то все в порядке, а нам торчать здесь еще неизвестно сколько.

— Нас найдут, я уверен, поиски начнутся с рассветом, — Абду самому отчаянно хотелось верить в свои слова и он гнал от себя мысли, что Кэтти может не прослушав удалить запись на автоответчике, или что в полиции отмахнутся от ее заявления.

— Но до рассвета у нас полно времени. Ты иди смотри что там, а я пока съем твой батончик. Спасибо, кстати!

Абд начал карабкаться по склону наверх, цепляясь руками за влажный, жесткий папоротник, потом остановился, обернулся и уточнил.

— Ты здесь видел монстра?

— Он был глубже в лесу. Сейчас тут никого нет, я слышал, как он уходил.

Абд качнул головой и стал забираться выше. Надо же, еще сутки назад он и подумать не мог, что монстры могут оказаться реальными. Стоило на досуге просмотреть старые выпуски «Провиденс Геральда», его вдруг заинтересовал вопрос как часто в этой местности замечают монстров.

— Что искать? — крикнул Абд вниз, высвечивая темный зев норы.

— Табличку из глины, небольшую, около фута длиной. Ее могло засыпать мусором или листьями.

Взяв фонарик в другую руку, Абд поворошил листья и к своему удивлению действительно наткнулся на что-то твердое и прямоугольное. Он отгреб тонкие веточки и прочий мусор в сторону и с некоторым усилием вытащил наружу табличку. Зажав ее подмышкой Абд спустился вниз.

— Вот, — он положил табличку на колени.

— Хорошо, теперь не потеряй ее.

Перед самым рассветом Абд очнулся от дремы из-за поднявшегося шума: где-то грохотало, выло и гудело. Звук был смутно знаком, но не ассоциировался с лесом. А потом, буквально на несколько секунд, полнеба залило зеленоватым сиянием. Когда оно погасло, грохот стал стихать и удаляться. Говард заворочался в его руках, но не проснулся, слишком был измотан. Абд, на всякий случай, прошелся уже бледным лучом фонаря по верху ямы, хотя и был уверен, что монстр сегодня больше не появится. Луч скользил по пожухлой траве, но из незваных гостей высветил только енота, замершего у разоренной норы и глядящего в небо.

* * *

Их нашли на следующий же день. Повезло, одна из групп спасателей запеленговала маячок на краю тропы и подтянула остальных.

Говарда подняли наверх, обработали ссадины и ушибы, осмотрели ногу, наложили повязку на растяжение. Теперь он сидел на краю медицинского фургона, завернутый в шуршащее термоодеяло и рассказывал шерифу, как докатился до такой жизни. С Абдом медики расправились значительно быстрее, особых травм он избежал, пара ссадин и легкое обезвоживание, ничего смертельного.

Абд дождался, пока шериф удовлетворит свой интерес и неспешно подошел к Говарду.

— Ну ты как? — спросил он, осматриваясь, не слышит ли кто их разговор.

— Мне вкатили какого-то обезболивающего и теперь я хочу держать дома упаковку такого, а лучше две, — улыбаясь ответил Говард. — И еще хочу поблагодарить тебя, за то что не бросил меня одного. Ты настоящий герой.

От этих слов у Абда потеплели щеки, ему вспомнилось, как Говард уже благодарил его ночью.

— Только не здесь.

— Заметано! — Говард подмигнул, а Абд понадеялся, что это лишь временная реакция на обезболивающее.

— Так ты как, — немного помолчав спросил Говард, — уедешь? — взгляд его при этом был как у побитой собаки. Абд помнил с какой надеждой тот смотрел на него ночью, когда не ждал никакой помощи и не мог ответить иначе. Да и не хотел. Ему начинал нравится Провиденс.

— Как минимум, надо отвезти тебя домой. А там посмотрим.

Глиняная табличка уже лежала в багажнике старенького Opel, завернутая в клетчатый плед.

НЕ ТСАТХОГГУА

— Тони, мне кажется, меня спалили туземцы.

— Много? — спросил Тони не отрываясь от ввода координат.

— Не очень. Двое на прошлой неделе, — ответил собеседник, загибая щупальца. — и двое сегодня. Всего четверо, получается.

— Это не страшно.

— Ты уверен? Может лучше в другом месте приземляться?

— В этом нет необходимости, это Провиденс, здесь готовы ко всему. К тому же, все равно надо отловить того енота.

Щупальца легли на рычаги управления, двигатели загрохотали на весь лес.

— Огни только выключи, — бросил замечание собеседник, — и все будет ок.


End file.
